A. Field of the Invention
This relates to writing instruments in general and specifically a pen. More specifically, this invention allows a pen to be self retractable by squeezing a portion of the body of the pen.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references to writing instruments in general. However, there are very few prior art patent references to retractable pens or pencils. A representative sample of this type of art can be found at Hashimoto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,870, as well as at Hashimoto, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,706. However, these two patents are different in description and function than the current application.